Report 1273
Report #1273 Skillset: Tattoos Skill: None Org: Tahtetso Status: Completed Sept 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1, will also look into reducing time. Problem: Far too many of those with the tattoos skillset refuse to use the skillset to help players, especially newer players. It is too time consuming and too self-sacrificing to be a tattooist. As a tattooist, you'd be better off hunting or influencing. As to novices, imagine you're a new novice monk and you're told in the help files to use tattoo armour, so you ask, but your guild mates tell you to buy robes because they're not going to take the time to give you tattoos until you've proved you are going to stick around. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: New skill: Preparation: Using magical ink, powerstones, and KA, prepare your skin as armour. Each use gives 10/10 up to a max of 40/40. This would allow for functional protection for novices, while still encouraging them to eventually upgrading for normal great robes protection (remember if the protection granted is too low, then they're being pressured into just getting greatrobes). This would require and encourage them to take tattoos and so wouldn't be a free pass. *** To clarify KA armour would still top out where it currently does. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: New skill: Imbue: Keep tattoos permanent, but have their power run out (like a battery), thus requiring recharging by a tattooist or preserved with a new artifact. Suggestion, 1 power and 1 sip magicink per 1 weight, needle reduces power cost and halves time. Time 2 minutes per 100 weight. The empowering should not be a short period of time, nor should tattoos have to deplete before being recharged. Suggest 100 game months. Prefer INK IMBUE x . 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Allow self-tattooing and reduce time: Allow reach able parts of the body to be self-tattooed. Exempt back and waist (if waist goes around the back). Time is the killer. It is too much, too long. Cut non-artifact tattooing by 60%. For the needle artifact, cut cost to 200-225, have it use less inks (half?), and if imbue or self-tattooing is accepted (keep credit cost) and it becomes well worth it. If self-tattooing not allowed, consider allowing it with use of an artifact needle. Being able to switch out your own tattoos makes it well worth it. Additional idea to give value to needle: new verb, REWORK, keeps or replaces a tattoo design while keeping or replacing the tattoo power (same com and power costs). Player Comments: ---on 9/11 @ 17:07 writes: It's almost always better to just bash for gold, no matter your trade - especially considering the very high cost of transing a trade skillset. It would take an extreme amount of time to make back your credit investment just selling trade goods or services. Solution 1: 40/40 is hardly minimal protection. Solution 2 is fantastic, though the numbers could use a bit of wrangling (and it would NEED to be with a solution to cut down the time on tattooing drastically). It's what we suggested when tattoos came out and had a bunch of issues. Solution 3 is fine too. ---on 9/12 @ 10:11 writes: Updated solution 1 to removed the wording minimal. ---on 9/13 @ 15:31 writes: Why not just make tattooing an instant process? The tattoo needle could be changed to save you 50% of the power it costs to ink a tattoo and maybe some comms if thats what it takes to ink a tattoo ---on 9/16 @ 23:12 writes: Of these, I like solution 1. To take off on the idea, why not separate the process of inking into 2 steps - outline, and color. The former can be much quicker, and will provide maybe half of whatever effects, including the armor. This might make doing regular tattoos easier too, if the time for coloring in were slightly reduced, allowing people to get started in one session, and finish the work in another. It's really disheartening to hear that people are not -willing- to take the time to help their novices, though. ---on 9/18 @ 11:16 writes: I really like Thoros' suggestion. The other crafting skills do -not- take this much time to put together a set of things (on top of finding and picking out the designs which is the same for any of them). Tattoos should just be a flat 30s action imo, allowing you to keep the RP sense of it but without making you sit there for hours (potentially). ---on 9/24 @ 05:02 writes: My thoughts are more or less aligned with Enyalida's, Solution 2+3. ---on 9/25 @ 19:31 writes: I'm also more inclined to Thoros's suggestion rather on this.